SuFin - Birthday Proposal
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: There's a question that Finland has for Sweden. Will he manage to gather up the courage to ask it?


**Happy birthday Sweden! Have a Finland! :3 I don't own Hetalia :P**

* * *

Finland grins as he looks at his present for his boyfriend, Sweden. He only hopes that the other will appreciate the gesture rather than think it's too soon. He gets out of their bed and heads down to make breakfast, for once up earlier than the Swede. While he's making breakfast, he thinks about his relationship with Sweden.

They had started dating four years ago and started living together a year ago, and it's been the best four years of both of their lives. So, Finland thinks that it's time to take the next step in their relationship, he just hopes that the other will say yes. He finishes making breakfast and sets the table, smiling when Hanatamago runs into the kitchen barking happily. He fills Hana's bowls and smiles when the dog immediately starts to eat.

He sneaks back upstairs, knowing that Sweden's either going to be awake or still asleep at this point. He looks in their bedroom and chuckles softly when he notices that the other is still sleeping. He walks over to the side of the bed and places a hand on the other's shoulder, lightly shaking it to wake him. Sweden rolls on his back, his eyes blinking sleepily. Finland smiles at him softly before saying, "Breakfast is made, Su-san."

Sweden nods and stands up, heading to the bathroom to get ready quickly. Finland heads back downstairs and sits down at the table, smiling when the Swede follows not too long after. They eat breakfast, chatting idly about the day before Finland smiles brightly and says, "Happy birthday, Su-san!"

Sweden nods, a small smile playing on his face. Finland smiles shyly before suggesting that they go ice skating. Sweden thinks about it before nodding again, happy with the idea. Finland grins widely and they quickly finish eating before grabbing their skate and heading to their usual skating spot.

Once they arrive, they exchange their boots for their skates and step out onto the ice. They both start skating, holding hands and making laps around the rink. They talk for a while before skating in silence, just enjoying the other's company.

After a bit, they start dancing, laughing happily and having fun. They wouldn't attempt this if they weren't such good skaters, not wanting either of them to get hurt. Sweden spins Finland and pulls him in close, brushing a kiss against his forehead. Finland turns a soft pink and they continue to dance like this for a while.

Little after this, they decide to go home as they're both hungry and cold from the morning spent in the indoor ice rink. Finland chats with Sweden as he fixes them hot chocolate and their lunch and they sit close together, eating together happily. They head in the living room after the meal to relax a little bit longer and Finland cuddles into Sweden. He looks up into Sweden's dark blue eyes before saying, "Su-san?"

"Hm?" Sweden replies, looking down at Finland curiously.

"I have something I'd like to ask you." Finland says, a nervous undercurrent to his voice.

Sweden looks at him in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What is it, m' w'fe?"

"Well…" Finland begins before his phone rings. He sighs and says, "I'll be right back…"

Sweden nods and Finland answers his phone on the way out of the door. "Yes, Denmark? What do you want?"

"Have you asked him yet?!" Denmark's voice booms over the speakers.

Finland sighs and says, "No, I was just about to when you called."

"Oh...Oops, sorry, Fin…"

Finland sighs again, "It's fine, I'll text you when I do it."

"Cool! I'll talk to you later, then!" Denmark hangs up the phone and Finland sighs again, heading back to Sweden.

He cuddles back up to Sweden, "Wh't was that 'bout?"

He smiles nervously, "Oh, nothing. Matthias just wanted something." Sweden makes a noncommittal in response to that, wrapping his arm firmly around Finland.

"Wh't is it th't you w'nted?" Sweden asks, curiously.

"It was nothing…" Finland says, brushing off the question. He'll have to try again once he regains his courage.

They remain cuddled up until they're once again warm. Finland then grins at Sweden and suggests that they go for a walk in the park nearby. Sweden nods and they both get up and since it's a pretty warm day, leave their coats and scarves in the closet. Finland makes sure that his present is still in his pocket and sighs in relief when he realizes it's still there.

They hold hands as they begin their walk and they chat idly along the way, happy to be together. They eventually arrive at the bench where Sweden confessed his feelings for Finland and they sit down to reminisce on the memories. Finland starts gathering his courage again, finding the sentimentality of the area to give him strength.

He looks at Sweden and grips his hand. "Su-san?'

"Yes, m' w'fe?" Sweden says, looking into Finland's eyes, curious about what he wants.

What the two don't know is that the rest of their fellow Nordics are also walking through the park, wanting to enjoy the day just like they did. Denmark notices the two and drags Norway and Iceland over to them, "Fin! Have you asked yet?!"

Sweden looks at him confused before looking back at Finland, "Wife? Wh't does he mean?"

Finland glares at Denmark, who returns the look sheepishly. "I haven't. But anyway, Su-san, I have something I'd like to say."

Sweden nods curiously, looking into Finland's eyes. Finland stands up, pulling the box out of his pocket and goes down on one knee, causing Sweden's eyes to widen in shock. He opens the box revealing a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring.

"Su-san. This relationship with you has been one of the best part of my life, these past four years have been amazing. I know you've always called me your wife, but will you allow me the honor to call you my husband? Su-san, will you marry me?"

Sweden's eyes widen further and a tear drops from one. He nods his head rapidly, repeating yes in multiple languages. Finland smiles widely, sliding the ring onto Sweden's ring finger. Sweden then pulls him into a tight hug, tears streaming down both of their faces. They connect lips, despite knowing that the rest of the Nordics are watching, unable to control their actions due to the sheer amount of happiness running through them.

They hear applause and break apart, looking over at the small crowd that had formed during Finland's proposal. Finland blushes slightly before looking at their fellow Nordics, all three of whom are wearing proud, sincere smiles. Norway smiles a bit wider, "How about we all go out to celebrate, our treat." Denmark and Iceland nod in agreement and Finland and Sweden smile, agreeing easily.

They spend the rest of the night celebrating their new engagement, neither wanting to be apart from the other. The rest of the Nordics are happy that they got to see the proposal, as they thought that it would've happened earlier in the day, without them around. They start planning roughly when they want the wedding to be, planning on December 6th, exactly six months from this day. It shouldn't take too long to plan the simple wedding that both are likely to want. It'll also make their anniversary Finland's birthday, making the day even more special for both of them.

To be continued near Finland's birthday~


End file.
